


It's Love, Actually

by Qem



Series: Qem's 12 Days Of Xmas 2013 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Puppy Love, Teasing, Tormenting, same difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Nigou just wants to love you', Kuroko says in that toneless way of his that Kagami is certain that he practices to be creepy as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Love, Actually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



> Written for the prompt puppy love. Although actually I think Ver you'd probably prefer the one I wrote for Kimmie [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1101161)

'Nigou just wants to love you', Kuroko says in that toneless way of his that Kagami is certain that he practices to be creepy as possible.

'He can love me from a distance!' Kagami declares.

Truth of the matter is that Nigou does love Kagami; he loves the way he always smells of hamburgers, the way Kuroko always seems happier when he is around and most of all how excited Kagami gets when they play games of keep away tag - always great fun!

Nigou just wants to fall into a puppy pile of love with Kuroko and Kagami forever.


End file.
